


Se si apre una porta, basta aprirne un'altra

by athenachan



Series: Another Word [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, barman!levi, officeworker!erwin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenachan/pseuds/athenachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non amava particolarmente l'alcol tuttavia, in quella circostanza, non gli era apparso così strano sedersi e ordinare un Martini, e poi un altro e poi un altro ancora; consapevole di avere una buona resistenza, aveva bevuto un po', tanto da sentirsi brillo e di buon umore – non tanto comunque da risultare molesto o ubriaco – e se ne era rimasto tranquillo al bancone, ad osservare le mani del barista che lo aveva servito, muoversi freneticamente sulla superficie trasparente dei bicchieri che, uno dopo l'altro, asciugava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima Parte

**Author's Note:**

> Storia dedicata a LadyRin.

Erwin non aveva mai amato i posti particolarmente affollati o pieni di gente snob; li aveva sempre rifuggiti, fin dall'infanzia. Certo, da bambino non gli era stato possibile evitare di essere presentato a una società dabbene che gli aveva riservato attenzioni che, ancora, credeva potessero essere rivolte solo a qualche nobile inglese – e lui, di inglese, non aveva neppure i capelli.  
Era nato a New York e, proprio perché era nato nella Grande Mela, aveva avuto modo di vedere ogni tipo di persona, di conoscerla ed apprezzarla; amava la sua vita così com'era e, sebbene talvolta avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno delle pressioni dei propri genitori circa il frequentare certe persone, piuttosto che altre – erano nel ventunesimo secolo, dannazione! - aveva accettato tutto piuttosto passivamente, poiché desiderava che loro fossero fieri di lui.  
Si era laureato col massimo dei voti alla Columbia University e aveva preso diverse specializzazioni che gli avevano permesso, in poco tempo, di sostituire il padre nella direzione della azienda di famiglia. Non era la sua aspirazione, ma andava bene; aveva sempre saputo qual era il suo posto e lo aveva accettato molto tempo prima.  
Tuttavia, quando gli era stata presentata Maria Corvetti, giovane figlia di Alfonso Corvetti – un magnate italiano piuttosto in vista nell'azienda di suo padre e con il quale avevano portato a termine diverse operazioni di natura molto influente – Erwin Smith si era opposto. Per la prima volta in vita sua aveva deciso di dire  _“no_ ” ad una richiesta dei propri genitori, contravvenendo a quel patto silenzioso di cui era stato vittima nei trent'anni precedenti.  
Quello che aveva fatto gli era costato un aspro ammonimento e un periodo di  _aspettativa_  dal lavoro, nonché la messa sulla porta di casa; non se ne rammaricava, sapeva bene che sarebbe bastato un solo sbaglio, per vedersi portare via tutto. Deluso? Forse lo era, principalmente perché aveva sputato anima e corpo per quei genitori, convinto di essere amato e di avere diritto di scegliere come vivere, almeno in privato, la propria vita. Non era successo... Probabilmente si era sbagliato.  
Così se ne era andato di casa, accompagnato solo da un bagaglio a tracolla nel quale aveva rinchiuso tutta la sua vita, il suo essere, ed era andato a sedersi in un bar per bere qualcosa.  
Non amava particolarmente l'alcol tuttavia, in quella circostanza, non gli era apparso così strano sedersi e ordinare un Martini, e poi un altro e poi un altro ancora; consapevole di avere una buona resistenza, aveva bevuto un po', tanto da sentirsi brillo e di buon umore – non tanto comunque da risultare molesto o ubriaco – e se ne era rimasto tranquillo al bancone ad osservare le mani del barista che lo aveva servito: si muovevano freneticamente sulla superficie trasparente dei bicchieri che, uno dopo l'altro, venivano asciugati.  
Erano puliti, eppure sembrava non essere soddisfatto. Le mani piccole e pallide si agitavano con il panno all'interno e poi all'esterno del cristallo, come per pulirlo da qualcosa che gli altri non potevano vedere. Erwin, complice forse anche un po' l'alcol, lo trovò affascinante quel movimento frenetico. Non aveva fatto altro che guardargli le mani, mai il viso, eppure se ne sentiva incuriosito anche solo per quello.  
«Credo sia abbastanza pulito...»  
«Scusa?»  
Non aveva potuto fare a meno di parlare, vedendo come quello si stesse ostinando a pulire un bicchiere di quelli da grappa, come se fosse la cosa più sporca mai vista; e ovviamente quello gli aveva risposto, sebbene non si sarebbe mai aspettato una tale mancanza di educazione.  
Così aveva sollevato per la prima volta lo sguardo dal suo bicchiere, per incrociare quello del barista. Capelli neri, occhi argentati e la pelle pallida; aveva un'espressione tutt'altro che amichevole, però non se ne sentì intimorito, anche se il tono non era stato dei più gentili.  
«Il bicchiere. Credo sia abbastanza pulit-»  
«Farti i cazzi tuoi no? Vuoi bere in un bicchiere sporco? Accomodati, così evito di lavarli.»  
Non si era di certo aspettato una reazione simile, eppure non se la prese. Si limitò ad un sorriso lieve, un'espressione tranquilla, mentre si rigirava pigramente il bicchiere vuoto sotto l'indice. Ne toccava il bordo, appena umido, cercando quasi di trovare qualcosa da fare, in quella situazione.  
Erwin era sempre stata una persona piuttosto estroversa – almeno in apparenza – e non era difficile andare d'accordo con lui; di certo in quella circostanza doveva sembrare quanto mai allucinante, con i capelli scomposti e quella camicia sgualcita che aveva indossato sotto il cappotto, appoggiato sullo sgabello al suo fianco. Non doveva proprio avere l'apparenza di un amministratore delegato, di una delle aziende più influenti di New York City e se ne rendeva perfettamente conto. D'altro canto, poi, non aveva mai ostentato la propria posizione o il proprio lavoro, poiché desiderava dei rapporti semplici, qualcosa che potesse esulare dalla sua vita lavorativa: voleva essere visto per ciò che era davvero come persona.  
«Scusami, solo mi sembrava un po' eccessivo... Voglio dire, quel bicchiere è pulito.»  
Il giovane dai capelli neri gli rivolse un'occhiata affilata, studiandolo quasi, prima di posare il suddetto bicchiere al proprio posto, sebbene ancora scettico. «Sarebbe meglio non ti impicciassi. Ti servo dell'altro?»  
«No, grazie. Direi che ho bevuto abbastanza. Resto ancora un po', prima di cercare un posto dove dormire.»  
Il barista gli rivolse un'occhiata perplessa, mentre passava a un altro bicchiere da asciugare, e lo guardava intensamente. Pareva cercasse qualcosa, mentre lo fissava sul viso e poi scorreva fino alle mani poggiate sul bancone, ai lati del bicchiere vuoto. Poi chiuse gli occhi, alzando appena le spalle. «Fidanzata arrabbiata?»  
«Mh?» Erwin sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo su quello: gli dava la schiena, ma lo guardava con la coda dell'occhio mentre sistemava un altro paio di bicchieri al loro posto, perfettamente asciutti e pulitissimi. Il biondo lo guardò stupito, quasi non si fosse accorto della domanda, come se non l'avesse pienamente compresa – cosa che gli costò qualche istante di smarrimento – prima di scuotere il capo.  
«Oh, no, niente di simile. Sono solo stato cacciato di casa.»  
«Vivevi ancora con i tuoi?»  
Erwin annuì, grattandosi appena il retro della nuca; era in imbarazzo? Non tanto, solo che quella domanda era stata fatta con un tono tutt'altro che comprensivo. Sembrava quasi un'accusa o, più semplicemente, un modo per dirgli che non si era preso la propria indipendenza, non ancora.  
«Non credo che avrebbero preso bene una decisione come quella di andarmene di casa.»  
«Un figlio di papà, insomma.»  
L'uomo rise, portandosi una mano sulla bocca per coprirsela, lasciando solo intravedere la linea delle labbra piegate all'insù; aveva una risata leggera, ma allo stesso tempo profonda, sebbene quell'aria da perfettino non se ne andasse affatto, nonostante l'aspetto scomposto.  
«Potremmo dire così, sì. Non ho avuto una vita interessante.»  
Il moro tacque, mentre intanto versava delle ordinazioni che gli erano appena arrivate, passandole ad una delle cameriere. La giovane sorrise al ragazzo: aveva gli occhi ambrati e i capelli dello stesso colore, tagliati corti e sembrava raggiante, molto più di quanto forse sarebbe stato lecito, vista la calca che stava cominciando a fare casino lì dentro.  
«Non ho intenzione di sentire lamentele sulla tua vita di merda, quindi se devi farlo gira al largo.»  
«Sei veramente scortese, lo sai?»  
«Non me ne frega un cazzo, di esserlo.» e quanto a linguaggio non era da meno. Ma gli stava simpatico, proprio perché sembrava non farsi problemi, nel rivolgersi a lui – forse anche perché neppure sapeva di avere di fronte l'amministratore delegato della Smith & Co – e quello lo rendeva decisamente di buon umore. Era da tanto, che nessuno gli si rivolgeva con sincerità e schiettezza, troppo tempo.  
«Erwin.»  
Il ragazzo lo guardò per qualche istante, senza parole o, forse, semplicemente stupito. Il biondo sorrise «Il mio nome. Mi chiamo Erwin.»  
«Rivaille.» nome straniero, a giudicare dal suono che faceva; doveva essere europeo, anche se non avendo mai studiato lingue al di fuori delle asiatiche, non avrebbe saputo dire con certezza da che zona provenisse. Eppure parlava perfettamente, quasi sicuramente era nato e cresciuto lì.  
«Cacciato di casa, giusto? Che hai fatto? Portato la tua donna a casa?»  
«Ho solo rifiutato una proposta di matrimonio combinato, non fa per me. Ma... Non avevi detto che non ti interessava?» inclinò leggermente la testa da un lato, guardando l'altro che, senza una particolare espressione, rispondeva qualcosa di molto simile a  _“Ho cambiato idea”._  
«Allora sei uno ricco.»  
«Sì, beh lo ero. Ora devo ricominciare da capo, presumo. L'azienda era di famiglia, mi hanno cacciato.»  
Rivaille lo guardò stranito, forse non riusciva a comprendere  _come_ si potesse arrivare a cacciare una persona via, solo per un rifiuto; o almeno fu quello che Erwin pensò, nel vedergli l'espressione incolore leggermente più incuriosita di quanto non lo fosse stata prima. «I genitori sono una seccatura: se non gli vai bene ti buttano alla prima occasione, anche se magari finisci nella merda.»  
Avrebbe voluto chiedergli che cosa gli fosse successo, per pensarla in quel modo, ma non lo fece. Doveva essere una ferita ancora aperta, se ne parlava in toni così duri, così netti, così ingiustificabili e, di certo, lui non era nessuno per indagare nella vita di qualcun altro. Era riservato, quel ragazzo, però sembrava lasciargli uno spiraglio, solo uno, per intravedere oltre a quella sua facciata.  
«Vivi da solo?»  
«Da parecchio.» Erwin se lo aspettava; non solo per le parole che aveva detto poco prima, quanto piuttosto dal fatto che sembrasse così indifferente al resto. Doveva aver conquistato in fretta la propria indipendenza – o forse non aveva potuto fare altrimenti, in un certo senso.  
L'uomo sospirò, scoprendosi il polso sinistro per leggere l'ora sull'orologio da polso. Era un modello elegante, ma non di quelli eccessivamente costosi o elaborati a livello stilistico.  
«Devo andare. È tempo di voltare pagina.»  
Detto ciò, l'uomo dai capelli chiari cominciò a sistemare la sua roba, tastandosi nella tasca della giacca ed estraendo una banconota, allungandola poi al barista. «Ecco. Tieni pure il resto e grazie.»  
Rivaille la prese, guardandolo ancora con quell'espressione insondabile e perplessa, mentre si metteva la banconota in tasca e guardava, ancora, quel tizio dall'aspetto elegante, ma trasandato al tempo stesso, che si prendeva il borsone e se lo caricava sulla spalla: sembrava tanto un barbone, eppure credeva a ciò che gli aveva detto poco prima. Perché non avrebbe dovuto?  _Perché, invece, avrebbe dovuto?_  
Stava quasi per rimettersi ad asciugare un bicchiere, quando la voce profonda di Erwin tornò a rivolgersi a lui; sollevò lo sguardo, specchiandosi negli occhi azzurri di quello, le labbra appena schiuse. «Domani sera ti trovo?»  
Sembrava una domanda come tante, qualcosa senza importanza, ma Rivaille non poté far altro se non annuire appena con il capo, senza emettere un solo suono, stupito, perché non si era rivelato affatto disponibile ad un dialogo, con quello sconosciuto, eppure...  
Lo guardò andare via, dicendosi che in fondo non gli era dispiaciuto così tanto parlarci.


	2. Seconda Parte

Il giorno dopo era tornato e si era seduto allo stesso identico posto, proprio di fronte a lui. Gli aveva regalato un sorriso e, a guardarlo, gli era sembrato diverso. Capelli tirati indietro e camicia perfettamente stirata, lo sguardo molto più sereno rispetto al giorno precedente.  
L'aveva osservato e si era detto che una persona come Erwin, era quanto di più diverso da sé potesse esistere: lui non era mai apparso così perfetto, neppure dopo il bagno. Tutto di quell'uomo gridava  _eleganza_ e  _perfezione_ , anche quando non appariva tale – persino la sera prima.  
Forse era semplicemente una sua impressione, forse era perché da tempo ormai non veniva rimorchiato da qualche stronzo con la puzza sotto il naso, che lo usava per qualche ora di sesso senza alcuna preoccupazione - che non fosse quella di rimanere protetti e nell'anonimato – lo vedeva in quel modo. Eppure, a Rivaille, appariva molto più bello di quanto non fosse.  
E proprio per tale motivo, il giorno precedente, gli aveva dato corda: aveva inconsciamente sperato di rientrare nelle sue preferenze, aggiungendo ad ogni domanda e risposta un'aspettativa nei suoi confronti; gli aveva guardato le mani, le dita, cercando segni di anelli – sembrava il tipo da tenersi la fede o l'anello di fidanzamento anche dopo un litigio furioso o un divorzio – e quando non ne aveva visti e aveva saputo del suo rifiuto circa un matrimonio combinato, aveva alimentato le sue speranze in modo esponenziale.  
Rivaille non era un tipo intelligente, piuttosto era molto intuitivo e si fidava del proprio istinto – forse nella sua vita precedente era stato un soldato – non aveva studiato, ma leggeva molto e si documentava quando trovava qualcosa che lo interessava davvero. Quel lavoro era uno dei pochi che riuscisse a fare senza trovare ripugnante stare con gli altri, essere toccato da mani sporche: a contatto con l'acqua e i bicchieri da pulire, con i piatti da lavare, si era detto che era il genere di occupazione che faceva per lui.  
«Ciao, Rivaille.» la sua voce interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri, facendolo quasi sobbalzare. Sollevò allora lo sguardo argento, che era rimasto abbassato leggermente fino a quel momento, per posarlo nuovamente sul viso sorridente del biondo. Gli rispose con un mugugno basso, mentre sistemava ancora una volta i bicchieri; doveva apparirgli davvero strano, come tipo: non aveva fatto proprio nulla, per guadagnarsi quella simpatia che, invece, l'uomo sembrava avergli accordato così, semplicemente.  
«Ho trovato un buon lavoro e un appartamento, non credevo di riuscirci così in fretta.»  
«Forse è merito della tua faccia da culo.» Erwin rise, senza prendersela, mentre si copriva le labbra in quel gesto strano e discreto che, in qualche modo, provocava una strana ansia in lui. Era bello, quando lo faceva, quando lasciava solo intravedere una leggera porzione della sua bocca, delle sue labbra, in un'azione così piena di discrezione e timidezza, quasi.  
«Probabile. O forse è per via del mio cognome. Averne uno importante aiuta, credo. Ma ho voluto solo dare le mie referenze.»  
Reprimere il desiderio di chiedergli quale fosse, quel  _cognome importante_ gli costò molta più fatica di quanto, forse, avrebbe mai creduto; eppure non tentò di indagare, perché non erano davvero cazzi suoi.  
  
Erwin tornò spesso, al locale; sempre di sera, sempre con un completo elegante e sempre con quell'aria da persona importante e gentile che, per lui, significava quasi un ossimoro. Era buono e sincero, cosa che Rivaille non era mai, neppure mentre parlavano: cercava vie di fuga, sviava i discorsi e cambiava argomento quando si finiva a parlare di qualcosa di troppo personale. Non riusciva davvero a capire che cosa potesse esserci di bello, nel parlare con una persona come lui.  _Cosa ci trovasse, quell'uomo distinto, nel parlare con lui con tale franchezza._  
Lo comprese il giorno in cui Erwin gli chiese – per la prima volta – a che ora finisse il turno; sembrava un po' a disagio, molto diverso da come gli era sembrato fino a quel momento, oltre al bancone di fronte a sé. Era una persona molto intuitiva e, oltre quell'espressione un po' a disagio, lesse l'imbarazzo che esso nascondeva – non che gli interessasse davvero, tuttavia riusciva a comprendere che, uno come Erwin, meritava franchezza.  
«Perché?»  
«Potevamo prendere qualcosa insieme...»  
Rivaille emise un sospiro, scuotendo appena il capo, senza un'apparente motivazione – o forse sì – prima di riaprire la bocca per rispondergli.  
«Non mi conosci nemmeno, perché dovremmo?»  
«Proprio per conoscerci meglio. Mi piace parlare con te, volevo solo-»  
Seccato, lo interruppe con un gesto della mano; avrebbe voluto scacciarlo, allontanarlo in modo meno plateale e meno diretto, tuttavia era consapevole che se non lo avesse preso di petto, non avrebbe affatto risolto il problema. Erwin era una persona gentile e, proprio per tale motivo, avrebbe cercato un punto di accordo, qualcosa per convincerlo. Lui non voleva: sapeva che cosa cercava ed era convinto di non riuscire a darglielo, neppure volendo. Come poteva, una persona come lui?  
«Non posso.» ed era vero, che non poteva. Tante ragioni lo tenevano troppo lontano dal mondo di quell'uomo, troppe per essere elencate tutte; poteva piacergli fisicamente, poteva trovarsi bene insieme a lui, poteva desiderare di più di quello che – solitamente – voleva dagli uomini che attiravano la sua attenzione, ma quell'uomo alto e distinto, era diverso. Troppo.  
«Capisco...»  
Che avesse un altro amante? Probabile. O forse semplicemente non aveva alcun interesse ad approfondire un rapporto nato in una circostanza come quella, forse non gli piacevano gli uomini che apparivano troppo rispetto alla folla per via dell'altezza e della stazza; ci sarebbero state molte ragioni e, di certo, lui non era nessuno per insistere.  
Tacque per i successivi minuti che impiegò per bere la sua acqua tonica, conscio del fatto che – forse – era solamente un fastidio, la sua presenza lì. D'altra parte non faceva altro che parlargli di quello che faceva, delle persone strane che incontrava e del lavoro, che gli piaceva molto più in quella piccola azienda, piuttosto che quando era stato a capo di quella di suo padre. Rivaille non aveva mai chiesto nulla, riguardo alla sua famiglia, né lui lo aveva fatto della sua, come se ci fosse un tacito accordo di non sfiorare quell'argomento che sembrava essere delicato per entrambi.  
«Meglio che vada... Scusami, per averti assillato.»  
Ancora una banconota presa dalle sue mani, ma la sensazione che potesse essere l'ultima. Lo si leggeva nell'atmosfera, nello sguardo meno chiaro di Erwin, nelle sue mani, che ci misero qualche istante di più per riallacciarsi la giacca. «A presto, Rivaille.»  
Suonava  _così falso_ , alle sue orecchie, che per un istante pensò di volerlo prendere a calci, ma sapeva di non poterlo fare: la colpa era la sua, che non riusciva a mettersi in discussione, che non era capace di fidarsi, di allungare una mano per prendere quella di qualcun altro. Aveva conosciuto tanti generi di uomini diversi, eppure quell'uomo dagli occhi chiari sembrava uscire fuori da tutti gli schemi, solo per indurlo a dire che sì, qualcuno che potesse volerlo incondizionatamente poteva esistere.  
Non lo avrebbe inseguito, non era il tipo e, di certo, non lo avrebbe fatto fottendo il lavoro.  
Sapeva benissimo di non essere stato per nulla incoraggiante, che aveva cercato fin dall'inizio di mettere un muro, tra lui e quell'uomo che sembrava apparso solo per distruggere tutto quello che aveva costruito fino a quel punto; eppure, nel momento in cui lo vide uscire dal locale, qualcosa gli strinse il petto, come se, per la prima volta, tutto se stesso gli stesse dicendo che stava sbagliando.


	3. Terza Parte

Erwin non tornò nel locale.  
Non la sera dopo e neppure la sera dopo ancora; sparito, proprio come era apparso solo qualche settimana prima. E fece sentire la sua assenza, così tanto che a Rivaille pareva di vederlo, ogni tanto, in qualche passate dai capelli biondi.  
Faceva male, riconoscere che aveva perso un'occasione per capire come potesse essere, sentirsi voluti per ciò che si era, eppure, come era solito fare, non lo diede a vedere neanche per un attimo, mentre continuava con la sua vita, i suoi bicchieri, la loro lucentezza. No, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto sospettare il suo malessere.  
E poi, una settimana dopo, eccolo lì, dall'altra parte della strada rispetto alla porta di vetro del locale. Nel suo bel completo, coperto dalla sua bella giacca e con i suoi capelli schifosamente perfetti sulla testa. Erano le tre di notte, eppure c'era così tanta luce, intorno, che sembrava giorno. Sembrava essersi messo apposta, sotto uno dei grossi e alti lampioni della via, come per farsi vedere non appena lui fosse uscito.  
Alzò il braccio e lo mosse appena, per salutarlo; non gli vedeva bene il volto, era troppo distante, eppure non appena vide quel braccio, poté immaginare il sorriso gentile sul suo viso, quello stesso sorriso che gli aveva mostrato tante volte, molto più da vicino.  
Fu Erwin ad attraversare la strada e arrivargli di fronte, sorridendogli. Aveva l'aria stanca e solo allora notò la valigia alle sue spalle, quella che si era tirato dietro anche mentre veniva dalla sua parte. Parve notare il suo sguardo, l'uomo, e gli sorrise ancora, seppure con qualcosa negli occhi che sembrava dispiacere.  
«Sono dovuto partire per un viaggio di lavoro il giorno dopo che ci siamo visti, per questo non-»  
«Non te l'ho mica chiesto.» eccolo, di nuovo, e come sempre cercava una soluzione al disagio, a quell'incontro che lo rendeva felice anche se non lo faceva vedere apertamente; ma era felice, e tanto, che fosse lì davanti a lui, con ancora la valigia dietro e l'aria di chi non dormiva bene da qualche giorno.  
«Ma io volevo dirtelo. Scusami, per essere sparito senza dire niente.»  
«Non me ne ero... Nemmeno accorto.»  
Eppure, nel dirlo, il moro gli si avvicinò appena, stringendogli la manica della giacca tra le dita, proprio come un bambino che non voleva essere lasciato di nuovo indietro. Erwin sorrise, lasciando per un attimo la presa sulla valigia, per scompigliargli i capelli scuri – e guadagnarsi un'occhiataccia. «Vuoi che andiamo a mangiare qualcosa?»  
«No.»  
«Ti accompagno a casa?» gli occhi di Rivaille vorticarono appena, come se la cosa lo avesse irritato enormemente, prima che gli rispondesse a tono, dopo un istante di silenzio.  
«... Non capisci proprio un cazzo. Andiamo a casa tua, coglione.»  
L'espressione che assunse l'uomo, fece sbuffare il moro più del necessario, conscio che – forse – avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo perdere, a prescindere da tutto quello che, nei giorni precedenti, aveva avuto modo di realizzare sui propri sentimenti. Tuttavia, si disse, forse doveva solo incoraggiarlo, dato che aveva già avuto un rifiuto piuttosto diretto da parte propria.  
«Allora, ci muoviamo?»  
Solo allora il biondo parve riemergere da quella perplessità che gli si era dipinta sul volto, mentre annuiva e gli faceva strada, sebbene ancora non comprendesse a pieno il motivo di quella richiesta. Almeno fino a quando non aprì la porta dell'appartamento e Rivaille lo guardò in modo diretto, al centro del piccolo ingresso, mentre lui si toglieva la giacca e si slacciava la cravatta, sbottonandosi appena la camicia.  
«Ma tu... Vuoi davvero uscire con me, o era una stronzata?»  
Erwin si volse nella sua direzione, annuendo appena. «Sì, perché?»  
«Sto aspettando.»  
 _Aspettando... Cosa?_ Glielo avrebbe voluto chiedere, tuttavia, dallo sguardo piuttosto esplicito di Rivaille, era  _chiaro_ che non gli avrebbe fatto piacere, una domanda simile. E poi, in fondo, il biondo sapeva quello che intendeva, solo...  
Le braccia incrociate del moro, erano chiaramente un segno di disapprovazione, mentre lo continuava a guardare, gli occhi argento sottili più del normale. Prese un bel respiro, prima di avvicinarsi: non perché fosse una costrizione, tutt'altro, piuttosto perché non voleva affrettare le cose, perché voleva provarci seriamente, perché aveva, in qualche modo, timore di sbagliare nonostante tutto.  
Lo baciò, piegato su di lui, mentre lo teneva per il viso. Aveva gli occhi chiusi e il respiro lieve, mentre sentiva la consistenza morbida delle labbra dell'altro e ne sfiorava le guance con i pollici. Erano fredde, ma lisce, sotto i polpastrelli. La pelle morbida divenne rosea, quando si scostò dal suo viso per guardarlo e sorridergli in modo dolce, cercando il suo sguardo.  
Non disse nulla, Rivaille, tenendo tuttavia gli occhi socchiusi per guardarlo fisso, prima di allacciargli entrambe le braccia dietro le spalle.  
Sorrise, Erwin, mentre lasciava le sue guance rosee e scivolava sul collo, per sfiorargli la maglia scura e sollevarla un poco, abbastanza per potergli toccare la pelle e sentirne la consistenza. Era magro, ma non abbastanza da sentirne le ossa sotto le dita; la pelle era fredda, proprio come le sue guance e mentre la toccava, la sentiva scaldarsi appena a causa del contatto con le sue dita calde.  
Sospirava il moro, a bocca socchiusa, mentre intanto lui lo sfiorava sulla pancia e sul petto glabro. Era davvero evidente, la differenza tra le sue mani e la grandezza del suo corpo, entrambi proporzionati, ma allo stesso tempo Rivaille sembrava così piccolo, al suo confronto, talmente tanto che avrebbe forse potuto fargli del male. O almeno così gli parve, mentre gli toglieva la maglia di dosso e andava a baciargli l'incavo della spalla, succhiandogli la pelle alabastrina.  
«Vieni.» sussurrò contro il suo orecchio, la voce roca e bassa, prima di sollevargli il sedere con le braccia e issarselo addosso; non era leggero, ma non era neppure pesante. Gli mordeva l'orecchio, il moro, ansimando piano, mentre teneva le gambe incrociate intorno al suo bacino.  
Lo portò nella stanza da letto, inginocchiandosi sul materasso, in modo che il più giovane potesse sedersi e lasciare la presa – cosa che fece solo in parte, con le gambe, mentre con le braccia rimaneva arpionato al suo collo e alle sue spalle. Ne sentiva il contatto pressante, benché ci fossero ancora gli abiti addosso a sé e i pantaloni indosso a Rivaille.  
Sospirò, contro la bocca del moro, baciandolo mentre con le mani andava a stringergli i glutei, facendolo inarcare all'indietro e stringere la presa, cercando i suoi capelli chiari da tirare appena, alla base della nuca. Erwin emise un lamento leggero, dovuto a quella presa improvvisa, mentre intanto l'altro gli passava le mani sulla camicia, slacciandogli i bottoni velocemente, in modo quasi febbrile, prima di giungere ai pantaloni.  
Erano belli, di un bel grigio perla, come il soprabito che si era tolto quando erano entrati in casa e la cintura nera, di quelle di pelle, che sembravano fin troppo costose anche solo da guardare per uno come lui. Era tutto su un altro livello, quell'uomo, ma non gli importava granché; non in quel momento, non mentre si sentiva le sue mani grandi nelle mutande, a stringergli le natiche e l'erezione, facendolo ansimare.  
Non ci mise molto a mettere le mani dentro ai boxer scuri dell'uomo, lasciandosi sfuggire un'esclamazione tra la sorpresa e l'approvazione, nel sentirne la consistenza dura e piuttosto prominente tra le dita affusolate e sottili. Si accorse solo qualche istante dopo, di essere rimasto nudo, mentre Erwin aveva ancora la camicia slacciata – con annessa cravatta penzolante – e i boxer scuri, nei quali stava infilata la sua mano; lo guardò, intercettandone lo sguardo cristallino e il leggero languore dipinto su tutto il suo viso e inarcò leggermente gli angoli della bocca verso l'alto, prima di ricercare un bacio.  
La lingua calda del biondo si sfregava contro la propria, in modo affrettato, rispetto ai baci precedenti – probabilmente per via del fatto che gli stesse toccando il pene teso per tutta la sua lunghezza – e Rivaille ansimò rumorosamente, contro la sua bocca, prima che l'altro lo spingesse verso il materasso e lo facesse stendere su di esso con la schiena, prima di sovrastarlo e tirargli fuori la mano dal proprio intimo.  
Lo guardò male, il moro, indispettito quasi, prima che il maggiore gli afferrasse con attenzione una gamba e se la posasse sulla spalla; una delle mani, allora, andò a divaricargli le natiche. Era umida, probabilmente di umori e saliva, eppure faticò un poco, perché il primo dito – e poi un secondo e un terzo – gli entrasse dentro per lubrificarlo.  
«Ah... Er-Erwin, cazzo sbrigati-!» lui rise alle sue parole, senza portarsi, per la prima volta, una mano a coprirsi le labbra e Rivaille arrossì appena, nel vedere completamente il viso dell'altro illuminarsi, per quella risata leggera, nonostante fosse in difficoltà, perché sentiva l'orgasmo salire, sentiva la sensazione di oppressione e di febbrile insoddisfazione aumentare, ad ogni attimo sprecato.  
Ansimò più forte, il minore, quando il biondo estrasse le dita, cercando di alleviare quell'urgenza che montava, dentro di sé, ogni istante di più. Erwin lo voltò a pancia sotto, mentre Rivaille cercava di non pensare alla sua eccitazione che, a contatto con le lenzuola tiepide, rabbrividiva e il resto del suo corpo pure.  
Fu allora che il maggiore lo prese, qualche attimo dopo – lo aveva persino sentito spostarsi da sé e muoversi in modo scomposto, grazie al materasso che si piegava sotto il suo peso – facendolo gemere in modo acuto, non per la sorpresa, quanto per il fatto che era bastato, in effetti, quel gesto per farlo venire. «Merda...» borbottò col fiato corto; il peso di Erwin addosso, il suo membro dentro, gli piaceva, ma si sentiva veramente pessimo in quel momento.  
«Non preoccuparti.» un sussurro basso, contro l'orecchio, lo fece fremere di nuovo, mentre l'altro lo tirava appena su, in modo da trattenerlo con le mani e avere abbastanza spazio per agire, cominciando a spingere e arretrare: dapprima lentamente, poi in un ritmo costante, rieccitando Rivaille rapidamente – anche grazie al tocco delle dita di Erwin sul suo petto e tra le sue gambe.  
Qualche istante più tardi il biondo fece voltare l'altro, in modo che potesse stringersi su di lui, con le braccia, con le mani, con le unghie e le gambe, mentre si baciavano e soffocava i gemiti del più giovane, che sentiva andare il viso a fuoco e l'eccitazione a mille, anche se si sentiva appiccicoso, anche se era ricoperto di sudore, anche se in fondo avrebbe normalmente dovuto fargli schifo anche il solo pensiero – e normalmente, sebbene gli piacesse fare sesso, era proprio così – andava bene, perché non poteva fare a meno di pensare che l'odore di Erwin gli piaceva da impazzire, nonostante tutto.  
Venne dopo qualche altra spinta, seguito dall'amante che gli si accasciò addosso ansimando pesantemente, tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Era appoggiato con il viso contro il suo collo e sentiva il sudore della sua pelle e il respiro bollente contro il collo e la spalla, i capelli.  
«Mi prenderò cura di te, Rivaille.» udì la voce roca e pesante dell'uomo dire; era vero? Probabilmente sì, Erwin non sembrava il tipo da dire balle, malgrado non riuscisse davvero ancora a fidarsi di nessuno. Ma andava bene, in lui riusciva a credere molto più che in tutti gli altri.  
  
 **Fine**


End file.
